vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
113856-wildstar-gamescom-giveaway
Content ---- ---- The EU got a shot at codes because gamescon was in the EU. | |} ---- That's a little narrow minded to say considering many players wouldn't be able to make the trip for various reasons. Just because we live in the EU doesn't mean you can afford to go on gaming events in another country, which means technically that NA players could make the same trip if you think in those terms - so NA players then would have had 3 shots to get codes. | |} ---- ---- Then technically again, there shouldn't be any NA gamescom codes period since it was an event hosted in the EU. I don't see why they couldn't/wouldn't been able to hand out NA codes since they obviously have them ;) | |} ---- ---- ---- I saw that fine print as well, however It's stated on 2 other places that tumblr is restricted to NA only. There are many countries in the EU, it's not more accessible to us unless you live in the actual country, as much as it is for NA. So they could have gone as well in those terms, as I already stated. | |} ---- ---- My point is, if you're going to quibble about the number of chances one group gets versus another, you should at least count all the chances each group gets. In any case, the whole argument is pointless. They're going to keep giving away codes until they run out. This isn't the first time and it won't be the last. Just like the people who flipped their lid thinking the gamescom giveaway was the only way they were going to be given out, and that meant the NA was shut out entirely were wrong, complaining that in this round the NA gets some more codes given out than the EU does is wrong. Which side gets the most codes or making sure each side gets precisely the same is pointless. | |} ---- No your point was that living in the EU would be some sort of advantage to get codes and you don't actually have much to say to it since it doesn't give an advantage to anyone but the people attending the gamescom event and those that actually live in the country itself. I was giving Carbine feedback in the regard that they actually CAN make online giveaways available to both regions, since there's no point to leave 1 region out. I don't actually care about X amount of codes, what I do care about is that they are leaving a whole region out from the 1 giveaway. Edit: Also, if you think it's pointless, why did you start this argument in the first place? | |} ---- ---- There are many people in Europe that play on NA servers. This is the reason that we opened up eligibility to Europe on the Tumblr giveaway even though we are only giving out NA Keys in that giveaway. Beckstir, on 16 Sept 2014 - 12:24 PM, said: It boils down to us trying to help promote the game outside of the forums to catch the attention to those that have not heard about WildStar. However we do still love our community on the forums which is why I posted here to make sure you all heard about it and had a chance to win. Plus it takes about 2 minutes to create a Twitter account :P Goodluck! | |} ---- ---- Same with me. Confusing instructions were confusing. | |} ---- Apparently the classic and preferred way to retweet (I googled it) is to just copy and paste everything into your own tweet, then you can add a comment #NA. They're following the hashtag so they'll see your retweet either way if they do a search for #wildstarfancypants | |} ---- Probably for the same reason Dominion and Exile chairs are one of the most difficult things to find in the universe, despite the factions using them everwhere. | |} ---- ---- They are rewarding existing customers, they're just not rewarding the few who don't accept that the internet is a thing. Sorry. | |} ---- I know how you feel. I don't have Twitter or Tumblr. Even after I get them (because I'm doing this), I may never use them. I loathe Twitter. I've never seen people willing distill themselves down to soundbites that can only be understood as floating statements with no context. But hey, what are you going to do? This is how the kids are communicating nowadays. | |} ---- Well, that kinds contradicts what Tony said? Since he said they wanted to promote the game for new players, so it's not actually targeted to reward existing players when he explained the purpose of the promotion. "It boils down to us trying to help promote the game outside of the forums to catch the attention to those that have not heard about WildStar" | |} ---- Yeah, but he's not rewarding the new players, he's rewarding the existing players that participate. Potentially.... | |} ---- Potentially, new players can surely enter? The promotion could potentially drag their attention to the game and they can also win a code I presume :) | |} ---- No, the participants will be "potentially" rewarded. They've got a hundred codes to give out. Many will enter, few will win. | |} ---- No I meant since you said he's not rewarding new players, they actually do since they can enter as well as potential new players ^^ | |} ---- Okie doke, I get that. My bad. :lol: Last night was so long... | |} ---- ---- Well the fifty (50) United States and the District of Columbia isn't North America... Does that eligibility mean us Canucks don't get a shot? | |} ---- Would you complain? :D | |} ---- ---- This. | |} ---- ---- Darn it! Darn it! Darn it! I just read just by now about this... Darn you Tony, add those informations on the homesite of WildStar and stuff like that. That's for it. This post just got up on the forum, to cach my eye. I bet, a lot of other people had the same problem. You dev's have a lot of new informations, worth learning about, but this goes down like a rock in a lake here in the forums. <_< | |} ---- I don't know, they've put this up everywhere. This post went up a while ago, it was on Nexus Report, I saw a reminder on Facebook, God only knows they've been spamming it on Twitter and Tumblr. It's not like it's been low profile. | |} ---- ---- Are people checking the main website for news? I thought that was just what they posted to attract new players who heard about the game with pretty pictures and vids. I don't think I've been there since open beta. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- There was also information posted in the News and Announcements forums on the 16th. That's where people who are active on the forums should expect to find information like this. The announcement was made as the promotion started, and it ran for 4 days. It's really not worth creating a main page splash page for, and it's not like forum-goers would have clicked on the news page if they didn't look in News and Announcements in the forums. | |} ---- ---- It's in the "News and Announcements" subforum. It isn't hidden away in some "corner of the forums" - it's the first subforum link in the first forum category, which is labeled "Information". It's also in the German and French "Important Information" forums. I recommend checking those forums (and the Developer Tracker) for the most up-to-date information on the game, especially since you're on the forums a lot. | |} ---- ---- Hey there! Just checked, must have slipped through the cracks, sorry about that! Sending you a PM with your code now :) | |} ---- ---- ---- I would kill to get the top hat for my Chua :( | |} ----